All For You
by yupthatsmeleizel
Summary: meh bad title I know! just read the story! Here's the summary tho: Naruto and Sasuke used to be the best of friends. When people drive them apart and dreams bring them together again what will happen? WARNING THERE ARE LEMONS PEOPLE!
1. Remember Me?

Okidoki! So this will be the only chapter that has Naruto as a fox form…. I think. Anyways what I have so far Naruto doesn't change back into fox form. I think he might during a lemon or something. Warning this is the first chapter so no yaoi in it but there will be A LOT in the near future hah I'm cereal though. And I don't have any experience with any of the gay sex cuz I'm not gay… I'm a girl and I am not lesbo nor am I B.I. so yeah and if you are gay and find that you cannot do stuff in the lemons I am sorry I just thought you could also I don't do the enter thing where you press enter when they are talking ill only do that if the scene is changing and just one more thing… NEVER ASSUME BECAUSE IT MAKES AN ASS OUT OF U AND ME! HAHA get it?

* * *

Chapter 1: Remember me?

There was once a fox and a boy. One day the fox had a dream about the boy. The fox saw coal black eyes and jet black hair that had spikes at the top. When the fox woke up he decided to go into the leaf village for the boy. While walking through the village he changed into his human form and called himself Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto bumped into a woman with incredibly large breasts and he instantly grew fox ears and a tail. The woman knew what this was and took the little fox boy in. "What's your name?" Naruto asked "you can call me Tsunade" Tsunade answered after they got into the house. Three years passed and Naruto met Tsunade's husband Jaraiya. Naruto asked them why they took him in and they replied sweetly "because you have a special power that must be in good hands," and Naruto left it at that.

* * *

Sasuke woke up from yet another dream of the boy. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and 3 scars on his face that looked like whiskers. Then suddenly in his dream the boy grew a fox tail and ears and after that Sasuke jolted awake. He decided to go into town and buy some food. While walking he found blond hair but it was only Tsunade and ignored it. Three years later Sasuke had another dream about the fox boy and this time he asked the boy what his name was and the fox boy quickly answered Naruto before he disappeared and Sasuke woke up.

* * *

Naruto woke up from a dream he hasn't had in three years. He decided to go into town and search for the boy again. While walking in his boy form he spotted spikey black hair and decided to follow it. When he finally caught up to it he was panting and he saw it was the same boy from his dreamed and the other boy was thinking the same thing so he asked "Naruto?" The boy asked. Naruto nodded and asked the other boy what his name was and the boy answered "Sasuke Uchiha" but right when Sasuke said the word Uchiha his eyes widened in fear and he ran away from Sasuke. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed but Naruto didn't hear him out of his fright.

* * *

_Naruto was walking to meet an Uchiha that was very young like him. He had dark eyed and black spiky hair in the back of his head. When Naruto entered the Uchiha household the father, owner, of the company and small neighborhood ordered everyone who lived there to attack him and capture him for his power. Naruto ran away as fact as he could to get away from them all and he lived his life in the forest that surrounded the leaf village._

* * *

Here Naruto is running back into the forest to live there again but Sasuke was really following him secretly. After a while of running Naruto was panting but he still ran until he tripped on a log and fell face first. When he awoke he was in a room that did not look like his at Tsunade's house. Sasuke came into the room and said "are you ok?" Naruto jumped at this and winced at the pain in his cheeks. "Careful" Sasuke started to say "you reopened the cuts on you cheeks." Naruto then calmed down and asked "Why did you save me I thought the Uchihas hated the…" Naruto then paused on the painful word that made him shunned by the world. "kyuubi..." Naruto finally managed to choke out. Sasuke was silent for a moment and finally remembered Naruto. "You're the boy I used to play with when I was little." Sasuke said. "I remember my father scolding me saying to stay away from you. I said I'd never forget him." Naruto then remembered that Sasuke was the boy, the one boy who treated him like a friend. Naruto then got up ignoring the pain in his cheeks and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke hugged Naruto back making sure he would not hurt him. Then Sasuke then noticed that Naruto was crying. "Why are you crying?" Naruto did not reply but Sasuke didn't ask again. Naruto then told Sasuke that he had to go back to Tsunade's house. Sasuke knew where she lived and brought him over there.

* * *

Tsunade over-reacted when Sasuke was walking with Naruto back to her house especially with him. Having bandages on his cheeks. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Tsunade screamed and probably the block heard her. "He didn't do anything Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto assured her that he only tripped and fell on his face and that Sasuke was his childhood friend. Tsunade noticed that they were holding hands and she had an idea. "Why don't you let Naruto stay with you since you two are such good friends?" Naruto lit up with joy and Sasuke just looked shocked. "if you want to Naruto I won't force you" Sasuke stated and Naruto looked at Sasuke, who looked back with curious eyes, and then he looked at Tsunade who had the look on her face that clearly stated that she wanted him to make his own decision and so Naruto hugged Sasuke and Tsunade took the hint that he chose Sasuke. Tsunade was talking to Sasuke as Naruto was packing his stuff. "You better take really good care of Naruto!" Tsunade assured Sasuke. "I would never do anything to hurt him" Sasuke replied easily. Before Naruto got in the car he ran back and hugged Tsunade and told her to tell Jaraiya that he said bye.

* * *

psh lol so yeah that's the first chapter please review! I wanna see if i should continue! I also wrote a little short story for Sasunaru and please check it out the title is Where 7 Words Change Into 3. also i sorry if i update really slowly but its summer so i will try to get it up quickly! and i need to know if my stories are good!


	2. Getting Comfortable

Meh! Thank you for waiting and thank you to **Guren San Cecelia **and **avi-cavi** thank for the reviews! Ok so I know this is really late! But there was a spider and while I'm typing this it remains hidden and let me just tell you….. I am DEATHLY afraid of bugs. So while I type this I look up and around once and a while looking to see if the spider is out to get me. Yes yes I know it's pathetic but deal with it! And by the way I'm still not doing the enter thingy! I'm not normal!

I don't own Naruto! I have no idea why I even have to say that…. Oh and **avi-cavi** if you are still reading this story still the beginning is still rushed but no worries it will slow down I think…..

Enjoy!

* * *

When they reached Sasuke's house Naruto collapsed on the couch right away. Sasuke let him sleep for a little while till the next day when he had to wake up Naruto for the first day of school. They quickly got their dorm room key and they unpacked. While Naruto was putting his toiletries in the bathroom he heard someone knocking on the door. Sasuke opened it and five guys came out. "Who's this?" asked a guy with red triangular stripes going down his cheeks. "Guys this is Naruto, Naruto this is Kiba" Sasuke said pointing to the man who had the marks on his cheeks, "Shikamaru" Sasuke said while pointing to a man with hair that had spikes like a pineapple. "Neji" he then pointed to a man with long brown hair and no pupils. "Lee" a guy with REALLY bushy brows. "And the gloomy one over there is-" "GAARA!" Naruto shouted glomping (jumping and hugging) Gaara. "Oh yeah Naruto I remember you now!" Gaara said to the excited blond still hugging him. "Wait…. How do- OH wait I got it now! You're the boy Sasuke always hung out with before any of us came along… I remember there was something about you that wasn't right…" Kiba said trying to figure out what was so special about Naruto. "Well now that everyone knows everyone Naruto and I still have to unpack" With that everyone left.

* * *

Naruto looked at the lunch menu and asked for the #4. "Here you go a burger and fries with jello" the lunch lady said. "Thank you!" Naruto beamed her a smile and gave her the money. He was about to sit down at a table to wait for the rest of the gang when he felt something tug him to some other place he noticed the person pulling him was Sasuke. He followed obediently and found that they were walking up steps.

* * *

When they opened the doors and walked up the remaining sets of stairs Naruto looked around and saw the whole campus. " whoa its amazing up here!" Naruto beamed. Sasuke smiled on the inside but just smirked on the outside. Everyone laughed at Naruto being so amazed. Naruto threw away his trash and sat back next to Sasuke looking up at the cloudless sky. Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes and saw that they got even more blue, if that was even possible, right when they were all thinking in their own minds Kiba asked a very touchy subject. " Naruto what are your parents like?" 'what do i say?!' Naruto answered calmly, "My fathers in jail and my moms dead" Naruto didn't crack but he was dying on the inside 'why did Kiba ask that? i wish he hadn't because...because...ugh i know what she's going ask now..' " oh why is your dad in jail?" Kiba asked wishing he had taken it back when he saw Naruto stand up and leave. " The HELL Kiba!" Sasuke and Gaara shouted at Kiba. "I'm sorry you know i don't think before i say!" Kiba countered. Sasuke and Gaara ran after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was sitting outside the door wishing he had brought his key but he thought that he would come home with Sasuke who would always bring his key. " Naruto~" Sasuke whispered Naruto looked up with a cheeky smile and said, " I forgot my key hehe" Naruto waited behind Sasuke while he was unlocking the door. Naruto walked to his bead and lay down on his stomach pulling out his headphones in the process. while he was plugging his headphones into his phone there was a quiet knock at the door. "Hey it's me" The sound of Kiba's voice was behind the door. Naruto went to the bathroom. "Its open" Sasuke said sort of in a mean way but he could never say anything mean to his friends unless it was necessary. He knew it wasn't Kiba's fault. Kiba had a problem to say anything that comes to his mind ' maybe its ok' When Kiba walked into the room Sasuke knew that he was sincerely sorry. "Kiba it's ok.." Sasuke said reassuring Kiba that he knew it wasn't his fault. "Can i apologize to him?" Kiba asked nicely " Sure but he's in the bathroom doing something that i don't know ab-" right then Naruto went out of the bathroom wiping his hands with a washcloth. "Oh i thought it was Gaara.." Naruto saw Kiba's eyes they were sorrowful and apologizing. "Look Naruto... I've got this problem where i can't think before i can speak..." Kiba started to say "I am so sorry for asking you the personal questions... i know i shouldn't have..." Kiba said to Naruto looking at him straight in the eye. "It's ok Kiba... i'm fine." Naruto then grinned like a fool but it lit up the whole room.

* * *

meeeep i did this in one day... with a spider still in my house... again please tell me if i should continue and i know this is late and i should tell you now i am reading fanfiction over fanfiction and its summer so it might be really late at times. please review and help me out... and still one more tip... NEVER ASSUME BECAUSE IT MAKES AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME! an yes i know these chapters are short. I will try to make them longer!


	3. Who?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK I am so very sorry that I am not updating lately... I suppose not a lot of you are still reading my story... I completely understand please if you are reading this still keep reading and please review telling me whether you like it or not and if I shall stop this story or keep going. Anyways the reason behind all of this is that I am having a lot of visitors at my house and I keep going places where I don't want to go... this chapter was meant to be up on fathers day but I was forced to eat out by my family and so I never got around to it... Also when I was about to publish it the next day my laptop crashed and I had to re-type everything all over again... It happened 2 times so technically this is my third time typing this chapter. Also follow me on twitter via /rizeru_chan and my RP account on twitter via /sas_UKE_ oh also I am typing this while listening to the voice of Sasuke singing and I will say this probably every chapter but... NEVER ASSUME BECAUSE IT MAKES AN ASS OUT OF U AND ME. lol I will never get tired of that. Anyways... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Naruto character in this =(**

* * *

Once Kiba left Sasuke saw that Naruto still wasn't happy. "Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked with concern. "Well I know Kiba is your friend but I feel like he didn't mean those words at all. Like he was just saying that stuff because you or Gaara told him to say it to make me feel better... What if real deep down inside he hates me and doesn't want to say it at all and that problem he has is just a cover up for his lie. What if my father (1) used me to kill his parents and he wants to get me for revenge!" Naruto was freaking out about other possibilities that could happen making all that Kiba said a lie. Seeing Naruto's face Sasuke started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Naruto said in a very confused voice. "Naruto" Sasuke started to say while trying to control his laughter. "Kiba's parents are alive and if you did kill his parents he would have done something about it right then and there. And if he couldn't Kiba isn't the type to hold a grudge. Plus right after you left I ran after you and Garra went the opposite way as me so there is now way we could have told him anything." Sasuke smiled as Naruto thought this through. "So I didn't kill his parents?" Naruto asked confused. "No. I don't think you killed any of my friends parents they all have parents." Sasuke said while thinking if any of his friends didn't have parents 'Well Sai I don't think he ever talks about his parents...' Sasuke thought but was then brought back into the real world when Naruto yawned. "Well we've had a tough day unpacking and all that stuff so I guess we should get to sleep." Sasuke said but by the time he finished his sentence Naruto was snoring. 'well at least we were on his bed' Sasuke thought while getting up and going to his own bed

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up 30 mins before the alarm. He decided to get ready so he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He was careful not to step on anything in the darkness while getting his shower sack and started for the door. When he finally made it to the door he carefully opened it and stepped out. He successfully made it to the bathroom which was the only source of light in the hallway at that time. He got one of the spare towels in the bathroom closet surprised that there are still so many left and walked into one of the shower stalls. He hung the towel over the rail for the curtain and turned the water on. He jumped at how cold the water was at first but it soon steamed up. He grabbed the soap and sponge in his shower sack and started to scrub.

* * *

When Sasuke awoke not long after Naruto, still before the alarm, and turned on the lights and turned off the alarm while looking across the room he wasn't surprised to see Naruto not in his bed. He knew that Naruto was an early riser. And so he went to go get his toiletries. He opened the door to get to the hallway only to be face to face with Naruto who had a towel around his neck. Sasuke saw Naruto blush and smirked at the tint of read in the blonds cheeks.

* * *

When Sasuke came back into the room Naruto was getting his bag ready. He asked Naruto if he was hungry and Naruto replied with an over exaggerated, "Hell yeah!" Sasuke started to chuckle "You could have just said yeah." Naruto ignored the comment and asked, "What kind of breakfast do they have at the cafeteria?" "All they have is cereal" Sasuke stated flatly and Naruto pouted at the words. "But they have a HUGE variety of cereal they have almost every cereal you can think of." Sasuke said thinking of the only cereal they didn't have was Corn Flakes. Naruto lit up with joy when he followed Sasuke downstairs to the cafeteria.

* * *

When they finally entered the cafeteria Naruto's eyes got even wider then when he had discovered that he had won a lifetime supply of ramen. "Woah! There's so much! How am I supposed to eat all of this?" Naruto thought about the possibilities of him eating all of this in one breakfast sitting. "Naruto you can't combine cereals" Sasuke said. "Kiba tried once and the lunch lady poured milk down his pants." Naruto shivered at the thought of milk going down his pants. "Ok then... I'll Have Cookie Crisps please" Naruto said to the lunch lady.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke went to the roof everyone was there. Naruto sat down next to Kiba and Sasuke next to Naruto. When they were all enjoying their bowls of cereal in silence Kiba spoke up. "Hey Sasuke I have some good news." Sasuke looked at Kiba not caring what the news was. 'I bet that is about my fan-girls or something' Sasuke thought. "My sister is going to be attending this school sometime next week." When Kiba said the words my sister Sasuke looked somewhat shocked. "You better not be joking Kiba..." Sasuke said while starting to stare down Kiba. "Dude why would I joke about something like that? I know how close you two are are I obviously wont joke around about it." Kiba said putting his hands up. Sasuke smiled once he saw that Kiba wasn't lying. "That's great" Sasuke said somewhat smiling. Naruto sitting in between them looked very confused. "Who is she? Is she your girlfriend Sasuke?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke. When Sasuke heard these words he started choking on the cereal in his mouth. Sasuke finally cleared his throat and said "Naruto... For starters... I'm gay" Naruto's eyes widened at this. "And no she is a very good friend of mine I see her as much as a sister than Kiba." Naruto took this all in. "What does she look like?" Naruto asked wondering what the female looked like. "Well she is really pretty" Sasuke started to say "She is a slight bit more tanner than you and she has black-ish brow-ish eyes, she is always smiling and she is practically not afraid of anything but bugs. And last but not least her hair... her hair is really soft but no matter what don't touch it. She litterally put Ino in the hospital because Ino was saying how she is not strong at all. Have you ever felt Tsunade's punch?" Sasuke asked Naruto "Yes... What does this have to do with Kiba's sister tho?" Naruto asked. "If you touch her hair her punch is 20 times harder. Yeah even if you are one of her closest friends she will still hurt you if you touch her hair and it will still hurt but just not as bad." Sasuke said remembering the time when he tried to touch her hair to piss her off he ended up in the hospital still. "And don't even try to touch her hair secretly. She senses everything. And she is very sly I swear if she decided to rob a bank she could do it without the cops comming after her." Naruto nodded "Wow she sounds so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Be right back... Haha I have to use the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto was walking back to the roof when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going man!" Naruto said while rubbing his head. "Well sorry- Naruto?" The man seemed like he was asking a question. Naruto was shocked that the man knew his name and he was sort of freaked out too. "H-how the f-fuck do you know my name?" Naruto asked totally terrified. The man looked a bit hurt at these words you mean you dont remember me?

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuunnn! lol sowwy i had to do this i just needed to get the chapter up! And i promise i will update every week weather its a new story or not oh and btw read my other stories please! and review telling me weather i should keep going or no if i dont get at least one review for each chapter i'm not going to update the story till i get at least one. anyways any advice for the next chapters? any ideas ideas at all! yeah so thanks for reading the story! if you actually read this leave a review saying so and i will follow you and favorite all of your stories**


End file.
